icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Walter
| birth_place = Beaconsfield, QC, CAN | draft = 160th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2005 }} Ben James Walter (born May 11, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently playing with the Abbotsford Heat in the American Hockey League. He is the son of former NHL player Ryan Walter. Playing career Walter first played junior hockey with the Langley Hornets in the British Columbia Hockey League for two seasons before he committed to play collegiate hockey with the University of Massachusetts Lowell in the NCAA Hockey East. An offensively minded center he finished second on the River Hawks in scoring as a sophomore in 2003–04 and was consequently drafted 160th overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. The ensuing season, Walter then co-led the River Hawks with 39 points in 34 games as a junior. Posting 3 hat-tricks throughout the season, Walter also led the Hockey East with 26 goals to be selected to the Hockey East Second All-Star team and earning a nomination as an Hobey Baker Award finalist. Walter did not return for his senior year when he signed a three-year entry level contract with the Bruins on August 31, 2005. He was among the final cuts of the Boston Bruins training camp for opening night roster for 2005–06 and started his first professional season with American Hockey League affiliate, the Providence Bruins. On the turn of the year Walter was recalled from Providence and made his NHL debut with the Bruins against the Los Angeles Kings on January 12, 2006. He went scoreless in 6 games with Boston before finishing his first season by scoring 40 points in 62 games with Providence. In the following 2006–07 season, Walter failed to find a role within Boston's line-up and appeared in only 4 games with the Bruins for the year. He spent the majority of the season with Providence and posted 67 points in 73 games to place second on the team in scoring and was named Providence Most Valuable Player to end the season.e On September 11, 2007, Walter was traded by the Bruins, along with a conditional second-round pick to the New York Islanders for Petteri Nokelainen. For the 2007–08 season, Ben was initially assigned to the Islanders AHL affiliate, the Bridgeport Sound Tigers before he played his first game for New York against the Pittsburgh Penguins in coach Al Arbour's 1,500th honorary NHL game for the Islanders on November 3, 2007. On March 11, 2008, Walter finally scored his first NHL goal (and point) against Karri Ramo and the Tampa Bay Lightning. In his three brief recalls to the Islanders he totaled only 8 games, however, he figured in a more prominent role to finish second on the Sound Tigers with 20 goals and 66 points. After the season Walter re-signed with the Islanders for an additional year in which he again was an influential player with the Sound Tigers in 2008–09. In 65 games with Bridgeport he matched his previous season tally with 20 goals and scored 50 points while also appearing in a further four games with the Islanders. On June 30, 2009, he was traded by the Islanders to the New Jersey Devils for Long Islander, Tony Romano. After agreeing to a one-year deal with the Devils, Walter returned to his UMass-Lowell roots when he was assigned to AHL affiliate, the Lowell Devils to start the 2009–10 season. Ben was leading Lowell in scoring after 45 games before on January 22, 2010, he was recalled to New Jersey to make his Devils debut against the Montreal Canadiens. He went scoreless in 2 games with the Devils before he was returned to Lowell to finish the year as top scorer with 22 goals and 58 points in 78 games to help Lowell reach the playoffs for the first and only time in franchise history. On July 7, 2010, Walter signed as a free agent to a one-year contract with the Colorado Avalanche. During the 2010–11 pre-season, following the Avalanche's training camp, Walter was re-assigned to AHL affiliate, the Lake Erie Mosnters, to start the year.On July 2nd he signed a Two year Contract with the Calgary Flames Career statistics Awards and honours Transactions * June 27, 2004 - Drafted by the Boston Bruins in the 5th round, 160th overall. * September 11, 2007 - Traded to the New York Islanders with a conditional 2nd round pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft for Petteri Nokelainen. * June 30, 2009 - Traded, with a conditional draft pick in 2012, to the New Jersey Devils for Tony Romano. * July 7, 2010 - Signed a one-year contract with the Colorado Avalanche. References External links * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Lowell Devils players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:UMass Lowell River Hawks players